toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flower1470
Archives: Archive 1 Welcome! To contact me, please post here. Also, at the end of your post, please add your signature so I know who to talk to; and please add a headline. Thanks! Flower1470 This is odd. On your userpage, it says you have- wait.. *in dramatic voice* OVER 9000 JELLYBEANS!!!!!! And also, now you have over 900 EDITS!!!! weirdest coincidence ever. 291lerriuqSgniylF 01:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) . You made the 54,000th Edit? I made the 55,000th Edit! Come on, read my profile, Debivp11- 17:50 11/23/11 Hi! Hi! I like your toon name. 23:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Mommashark 00:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Mommashark Cool! I got my first badge! Mommashark 00:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Leaderboard Congratulations for reaching the Leaderboard! Keep up the good work and get more badges! --Oshawott497 23:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Toontown membership to lily Hey lily, so I got you a toontown one month membership for Christmas. Whenever you get the chance, remind me on toontown and I will tell you the code on private messages in the wiki chat. Merry Christmas!--Chrisgaff 01:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC)" this world needs a kid, one with the power to give people pie." Hi. you seem like A strong toon. What laff and gags do you have? Well Hi there whoever this is! I am 95 laff and have some really good gags. Check my page if you wanna see all about me. Thanks! Oh and by the way, please, next time hit the leave a message button on my talk page if you would like to ask a question, thanks alot!01:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC)ChrisgaffChrisgaff " This world needs a kid, one with the power to give people pie." Really? You really got your sister to take that picture of me at your house acting random as always, wearing your dress? That was funny, I look good in a dress :PChrisgaff 02:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Chrisgaff Answer to RE: Really? I just thought you told her to. :P I thought you were the mastermind behind it. P.S.: I think that dress and shirt really does make me look like a girl in boy accessories XD Chrisgaff 16:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Chrisgaff Re: Language -sigh and facepalm-. Fine, but if I accidentally do it again, I'll erase it. --Let the Razor Shell be used! 22:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lily,I have one off of my friends list (BUT I LOST MY MEMBERSHIP, it will come back) so meet me on toon valley toontown central in HQ leave a message on MY talk page when ready. No comment. I ment to add you First VP Hey lily! I can do a vp with you, but we would need to get a really good team. So until then, keep in touch so we can plan a good time for the vp! Chrisgaff 22:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Song Song SONG! Hey lily, This song always reminds me of you and your love for spongebob. Click here to listen to it. Chrisgaff 01:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) My brother watched the episode last week too! What a suprise! :O Oh, and for the vp, I can do it on like fridays through sundays. Chrisgaff 01:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay cool! The only reason I can do bosses on friday through sunday is beacause of homework and all that about school. Chrisgaff 20:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Meeting on TT Hey, Lily, remember me? :) Haha, I just wanted to meet you, I'm a tall dog, with an orange head, green body and red feet. The name's Wilbur. If you could, I'll be at Goofy Speedway in Nutty Summit! See ya there! Randall kicks butt, bro 09:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Ponies :P... Who knew they get angry? I found a video of you when you get angry, " Believe me, it's not pretty" XD Click here to see it. She knows what happens when it's a perfect Saturday for me! Quick! To the cheese mobile - theme song plays - :P great find! It's just like me, but I have already made fun of myself on my page. But seriously, your finds are awesome! --Chrisgaff 01:04, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I caught your sickness! Noooooooo! Hey lily, I got sick too, I got sore throat and a bad stomach virus, the usual. So ya, just wanted to let you know you and penny aren't the only people who are sick on the wiki, you got company! :D! --Chrisgaff 15:50, January 31, 2012 (UTC) You don't need a video describing me every time. I can make fun of myself :P --Chrisgaff 20:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I remember that, when I pretended I was batman, well this one reminds me of you. XD I can't stop laughing at the batman thing. So are you a pegasister now? Chrisgaff 20:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) IT'S A GHOST BALL!!! :O Hey lily! I promised you I would send you this video, so, here it is. Click here to see it. Hey Flower!!!! What's up? I haven't talked to you in a long time! Are things going ok? I'm still wondering if you actually remember me XD 17:48, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure! When today do you want to meet? 22:46, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, right now is fine. Just tell me where you want to meet. Try and pick a quiet district because this computer doesn't not function right on full districts. 23:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll be there in a few seconds. 23:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I would like some help Yes, I would like you to help me with my factory task. My toon name is Duke, to let you know, second, leave me a measage on my talk page about which toon you will use, thanks (Grabs portable hole out of pocket and teleports to SBHQ) oh, and I'll be in zany acres when you're ready.